RPG-7
The RPG-7 is a shoulder-launched, anti-tank, rocket propelled grenade weapon from'' Battlefield Vietnam,'' Battlefield 2: Special Forces, Battlefield: Bad Company ''and ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2. A Russian weapon used for decades by Russia and the Soviet Union, manufactured in a number of variants by nine countries, it is now the most widely used Anti-Tank weapon in the world, seeing service in Vietnam, and more recently Afghanistan and Iraq. It is used currently around 40 countries use the weapon, and it is also popular with irregular and guerrilla forces. Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the RPG-7V issued to NVA and certain Viet Cong Heavy Assault kits. The Viet Cong are usually issued the RPG-2. It is equipped with a scope that adds a slight zoom and helps greatly for accurate aiming. The RPG-7V has very high damage and an effective blast radius, but its long range capacities are difficult to manage as there is a noticeable arc in the rocket's trajectory. It can destroy any light vehicle or helicopter in 1 rocket, APCs in 2 rockets, light tanks in 3 rockets and MBTs in 4 rockets. It is essentially an anti-tank weapon, however, its large blast radius can make it effective against infantry, even to the point of besting the anti-infantry grenade launchers like the M79 or XM148. Battlefield 2: Special Forces The RPG-7 is issued to Rebel and Insurgent Anti-Tank kits. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The MEC Engineer kit is equipped with the RPG-7V Rocket Launcher. It has 1 rocket loaded and 4 spare rockets. It usually takes two or three rockets to destroy a tank with this launcher. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the RPG7 is often found on crates throughout missions in Serdaristan and Russia. It can usually be found where a tank or a helicopter must be destroyed. In multiplayer, the RPG7 is the rocket launcher issued to the Russian Demolition kit. The RPG-7's US counterpart is the M136 and the MEC counterpart is the M2CG. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the RPG-7 makes a very brief appearance. During the final cutscene of "No One Gets Left Behind", when Flynn "Ghost Rider" is attacking the Latin American Militia, Kirilenko orders one of the militiamen to shoot an RPG-7 at Flynn, destroying his helicopter. It is never available to the player. In multiplayer, the RPG-7 AT in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is the first rocket launcher issued to the Engineer kit requiring 0 exp to unlock. It inflicts more damage against enemy vehicles than the M2 Carl Gustav in multiplayer (e.g. minimum of 28% damage vs. 22% for the M2), but also travels slower and falls more steeply over long distances. When combined with the extra explosives specialization, the user is given eight rockets and is able to destroy some buildings without the need for ammo resupply packs. Compatible with the tracer dart targeting system, the RPG-7 inflicts limited splash damage against soft targets. Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the RPG-7 AT is issued to the Engineer kit. It features its standard iron sights and is similar to the RPG-7 from the base game. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, there is an Achievement/Trophy that requires to get a kill with the combat knife, M60 and RPG-7. It is called "Mission... Accomplished" which is a reference to the movie First Blood Part II, in which John Rambo uses these weapons against Soviet troops and Viet Cong soldiers. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer, Russian Engineers will always have an RPG-7 on their back, despite whatever launcher they really have. *The RPG-7 rocket in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 will travel 25% faster if it is locked onto a tracer dart. *If the player fires the RPG-7, doesn't reload and swaps to a another weapon, then back to the RPG-7 the rocket will be still be in the RPG for half a second. It will dissappear when the player begins the reload animation. Gallery File:BFBC_RPG7.jpg|The RPG-7 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map End of the Line in Gold Rush mode File:Rpgscope.png|The scope of an RPG7 in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 demo Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Rocket Launchers Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam